objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ALL MY CHARACTERS HURT
YEE Contestants INFINITE KARMA FACE.png|Facey (10) OM NOM NOM NOM.PNG|Even Than (10) How much people call this thing Cursor (Arrow).PNG|Arrow (10) Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker (10) Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|Clean Up This Wiki Badge (10) Sign.PNG|Sign (10) Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton (10) TEN PINS.PNG|Bowling Pin (10) Scratch Taco.PNG|Scratch Taco (10) Chaos Stone.PNG|Chaos Stone (10) Wonky.png|Wonky (10) Ghasty.PNG|Ghasty (10) Mappy.PNG|Mappy (10) Uh oh mouth Open 2.png|Odyssey Chewer/Mouthy (10) Dyna.PNG|Dynamite (10) Cannon.PNG|Cannon (10) Nightmare Vial.PNG|Nightmare Vial (10) The Cookiecutter.PNG|Cookiecutter (10) Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun (10) Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe (10) Vampiric Staff.png|Vampiric Staff (10) Xtra Random.PNG|Random (10) Cancer.PNG|Cancer (10) ME HUNGER!.png|Lolwut (10) Berserker Breaker.PNG|Berserker Breaker (10) Dodgeballs.PNG|Dodgeballs (10) CUTTA!.PNG|Cutter (10) Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret (10) Thermal.PNG|Thermal (10) Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike (10) Joker Card.PNG|Joker Card (10) XXX.PNG|XXX (10) Tricky Unrevealed.PNG|Tricky (10) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Elven Flower (10) Gemini.PNG|Gemini (10) Hivey the Stinger.PNG|Hivey (10) Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw (10) Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe (10) Pearl of Enthrallment New.PNG|Pearl of Enthrallment (10) Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun (10) Meanest of the Porkchops Sword.PNG|Sword (10) Absinthe Fury.PNG|Absinthe Fury (10) Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator (10) Borgy.png|Borgy (10) Dude.....PNG|Shapey (10) Spirit.PNG|Spirit (10) Aquarius.PNG|Aquarius (10) Minobi.PNG|Minobi (10) Wyrm Decimator.PNG|Wyrm Decimator (10) Image121.png|YA HECKLY NEWS! (10) 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic (10) Climber's Ice Axe.png|Climber's Ice Axe (10) Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer (10) Sharkron Fin.png|Sharkron Fin (10) Dfffffff.png|Shotgun Ice (10) Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant (10) Fantasy Wand.PNG|Fantasy Wand (10) Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks (10) Neptune Trident.PNG|Neptune Trident (10) Hyoga.PNG|Hyoga (10) Maelstorm Harpoon.PNG|Maelstrom Harpoon (10) Frostfreezy the Cute.PNG|Frostfreezy (10) Cerniumy.png|Cerniumy (10) Titanic Blade.PNG|Titanic Crusher (10) Tell Me.PNG|Wat is Dis (10) Zis Thing Thou..PNG|Magazine (10) What.PNG|it's clock (10) Boing.PNG|Ball (10) Hydro.PNG|Hydro (10) Freez.PNG|Freeze Ray (10) Freezy.PNG|Freezy (10) MOIGHTY ACTIOIN FOIRCE.PNG|Cardy (10) Sword of Life & Death.PNG|Sword of Life & Death (10) Cerniumy.png|Cerniumy (10) Sparkly-er Diamond.PNG|Diamond (10) Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore (10) Death Record.PNG|Death Record (10) Hello there Floe.PNG|Floe Card (10) Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace (10) Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine (10) Cure Pill.PNG|Cure Pill (10) Subwoofer.PNG|Subwoofer (10) Codey's Sister's Actual Self.PNG|C*(@$ode'#%)* (10) Wander over Memer.PNG|Wander over Memer (10) WhatHappened2U Sound Sheet.PNG|Music Stand (10) Saido.PNG|Saido (10) Ddddddddd.png|Grim Subwoofer (10) Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef (10) Nano Purge.PNG|Nano Purge (10) Tetsu.PNG|Tetsu (10) Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer (10) Cirrus Storm V2.PNG|Artifacty (10) Something.PNG|Shuriken (10) Fragment.png|Fragment (10) Dorky Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture (10) Domino.PNG|Domino (10) Trashierlight.PNG|Trashlight (10) Why do people have Battery as a nice guy..PNG|Battery (10) Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon (10) Stormy.PNG|Stormy (10) Granite Boombox.PNG|Granite Boombox (10) I-Pad.png|i-Pad (10) 666-Ball.png|666-Ball (10) Ff.png|Deity Trefork (10) Ink Flask.PNG|Ink Flask (10) Marble (Stone).png|Marble (10) Steam Battery.png|Steam Battery (10) Secoconut.PNG|Coconut (10) It says it all!.PNG|Log (10) Kabloom: If you're wondering where Mechy is, Mechy's getting a new version. He self-destructed because many people hated him. And seriously, what makes people say "he has lethal gas", "he's ugly", or "mr. yokai controls kabloom and mechy"? The "mr. yokai controls kabloom and mechy" bothers me the most, because Minh controls Bracelety and Microphone, and they're BOTH on team 1. Mechy: Battery low. Please recharge. Damage: 100%. Please repair. (screen turns off) Mechy's Screen says: "Why... Minh, I'll get you." then turns off again. Kabloom: That's his last words. Atleast we should use the beta version of him for now. Or even his H Type. I don't know. The H Type's generator is working once again. The X Type was just turned off. Forgot where it was. Shapey: Well atleast Mechy's gone. Kabloom: That wasn't very nice. Sword (Infinity): Uh, okay? Four: I can just revive him! Kabloom: When Mechy self-destructed, he lost his "revival chip". Thus he can't be revived. Prizes? Well yeah, let's show the prizes for destroying: Instead of just instantly getting either TRIPLE HEALS AND HURTS or REVIVES, there's special prizes. Unlocks after five contestants are destroyed. Fever Hurts & Heals This is like the prizes, but if you destroy three in a row, you get to heal and hurt up to five characters, with 5 damage each. Finales Final Twenty is where everything gets intense. In order: *20 - Fever Hurts & Heals disabled. *15 - Healing disabled. *10 - Prizes disabled. *5 - This is probably intense as it can be. Now, you have to say "Hurt" only, and I'll spin the wheel to see who's hurt... PLACE TABLE None yet Category:Hurt and Heal